1234
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Jika itu menyakitkan berarti itu bukan cinta.


Title : 1234

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Genre : Angst,life, fantasy

Main cast :

\- Song lee in (OC)

\- Kim taehyung a.k.a mphii a.k.a June (BTS)

Support cast :

\- Min yoonggi a.k.a si gula (BTS)

Cover by :BubbleCho RequestCoverFF

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Sabtu, 19 Oktober 2013

Kisahku ini mungkin akan terdengar konyol dipikiran kalian dan harus kuakui aku bukan pencerita yang baik tapi aku harus menceritakan kisahku ini pada kalian karena kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan menjadi gila haahahaha.

Dan kisahku ini dimulai dari ruangan ini..

Ruangan berukuran persegi empat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan dimasa lalu.. kini terasa kosong.

"Hey cute girl." Sapa seorang namja yang baru seminggu yang lalu aku mengenalnya.

Namanya Kim Taehyung tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil June. Dia bukan manusia. Dia adalah konduktor waktu yang datang dari masa lalu dan sedang melakukan perjalanan waktu kemasa depan.

Baiklah..baiklah, aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal tapi aku sudah mencubit pipiku dan menampar pipiku puluhan kali dan aku mendapati bahwa ini nyata.

Dia tersenyum manis kearahku.

"What's happen?" Tanyanya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan intens.

Merasa diperhatikan, aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

"Please, tell me." Ucapnya, dia masih menatapku dengan intens.

"Come on, Lee." Desaknya.

Aku akhirnya menganggat kepalaku dan menatap kearahnya.

Aku hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalaku.

"You are not believe me?" Tanyanya, kekecewaan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Tidak seperti itu, June. Aku hanya..aku hanya bingung harus mengatakan apa." Ucapku.

Dan airmata mulai jatuh membasahi pipiku, mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Selama ini aku hidup penuh dengan rasa takut. Dan ketakutan terbesarku adalah kehilangannya. Hari ini..hari ini..dia...memutuskan hubungan kami. Dia lebih memilih pergi meninggalkanku dan mencari cinta yang lainnya. Dia menyerah dan tidak mengijinkanku berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. He is say it's too late to make it tapi aku ingin mencobanya, i will try. I love him, June." Ucapku, sembari menghapus airmataku dengan kasar.

"Yes i know, you love him but you have to remember, true love never hurt. Jika itu menyakitkan berarti itu bukan cinta, araso?" Ucapnya, senyuman manis terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Kalau dia bilang sudah terlambat, yasudah itu berarti dia sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi dan itu bukan cinta. Kalau kau tetap mau mencobanya, kajja biar aku antarkan kau ke masa depan. Agar kau dapat melihatnya, bahwa menangisi seseorang yang tidak memikirkan perasaan kita sama sekali, itu merupakan tindakan yang sangat bodoh!, kau akan menyesalinya kelak." Lanjutnya, panjang lebar.

"Sekarang hapus airmatamu. Kau ini bodoh sekali! Untuk apa orang seperti itu kau tangisi! Seenaknya saja dia mendekati dan menjauhimu sesuka hatinya. Benar-benar sangat egois! Dia menyodorkan tissue kearahku.

"Already?" Tanyanya, sembari menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

Aku menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan kepala saja.

Sabtu, 26 oktober 2013

Aku menatap lirih kearah sudut kamarku, ada yang menarik disana. seorang yeoja mungil tengah duduk dipojokan kamar itu sembari menangis. Dia memeluk erat lututnya. Tak ada jeritan kesakitan, tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, hanya ada air mata yang dengan derasnya terus jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Yeoja itu adalah aku. Song Lee In.

"Lihat, itu dirimu dimasa depan." Ucap June, masih sembari menggengam tanganku dengan erat.

"You wanna see again?" Tanyanya.

Aku tidak percaya ini. Yeoja yang menangis dengan penuh kepedihan itu adalah aku dimasa depan.

Begitu banyak hari yang telah kita lewati bersama, apakah itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali dimatanya? Mengapa begitu mudah untuk melupakannya? Apa ini yang disebut cinta? Sebenarnya cinta itu apa? Adakah seseorang atau apapun yang dapat menjelaskannya padaku?

Aku masih berkutat dengan pikiranku ketika June menyentuh pipiku dan menyebut namaku dengan penuh kelembutan "Lee." Ucapnya.

"Are you okay?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang terpaksa kulakukan agar membuatnya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Don't worry, Lee. you are not alone, there is me in here." Ucapnya, dia menatapku dengan mata sayunya yang indah itu.

"Sekarang kita pergi kesatu bulan dimasa depan setelah kau putus dan setelah itu kita kembali kemasa dimana kau seharusnya berada, kajja!" Lanjutnya.

Genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan tapi aku merasa dia seolah ingin melindunggiku. Padahal aku dan June baru bertemu seminggu yang lalu.

Selasa, 19 november 2013

Hampir saja aku tidak mengenali diriku.

Yeah itu aku dimasa depan.

Yeoja itu berdiri dianak tangga teratas, dia menghela nafasnya sebelum menuruni anak tangga.

Ada yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan aku tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Namja bertubuh tinggi dengan senyuman manis yang bertampang seperti malaikat itu lah yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Ternyata tepat di bawah sana, namja bernama Min Yonggi itu tengah duduk sembari menatap kearah yeoja yang kini tengah menuruni anak tangga.

Seulas senyuman dia persembahkan untuk yeoja itu dan kemudian berkata "Hai Lee, apa kabar?" Tanyanya.

Pertanyaan bodoh! Tidak bisakah dia mengatakan hal yang lebih penting dari itu?

Dia bertanya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara dia dan yeoja itu. seolah-olah mereka ini adalah teman lama yang sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu. Seolah-olah itu hanyalah pertanyaan basa basi yang dilontarkan untuk orang asing.

Akan jauh lebih baik jika dia diam daripada harus menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. benar-benar membuatku kesal!

Yeoja itu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kemudian melirik singkat kearah namja yang baru saja menyapanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum singkat kearah namja itu.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut yeoja itu.

Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Rasanya pasti sangat MUAK, harus mendengar kalimat basa basi dari manusia menggerikan itu!

Apa menurutnya dia HEBAT?! Membuatku jadi seperti ini, apa itu merupakan suatu kebanggaan untuknya?!

Yeah, benar apa kata June. Menangisinya itu adalah tindakan terbodoh!

"Lee, sekarang kau mengertikan?" Tanya June, membuatku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Anak pintar." Ucapnya, sembari mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Lee, setelah melihat ini, kau pasti jadi sangat membencinya tapi apakah dengan membencinya kau akan menjadi bahagia? Kurasa itu tidak akan membuatmu bahagia, hidup penuh dengan rasa dendam itu tidak enak. Terkadang kau harus belajar untuk memahaminya. Bayangkan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada diposisinya. Kau harus percaya bahwa bukan hanya kau satu-satunya yang menderita dan mengalami masa-masa tersulit ini, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama tapi mungkin hanya caranya saja yang berbeda." Ucapnya, panjang lebar.

"Dia mungkin tidak menangis, dia mungkin tidak pernah menulis diary dan menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakitnya pada selembar kertas, dia mungkin tidak terlihat menderita. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja dan menjalani hidupnya dengan sangaaaaat baik. Tapi coba kau perhatikan dia lebih detail lagi. Tatapan itu, senyuman itu dan kalimat basa basi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia juga manusia yang memiliki hati dan hatinya juga sama dengan hatimu, sama rapuhnya dengan hatimu, sama pedihnya dengan hatimu, sama sakitnya." Lanjutnya, dia memandang kearah namja yang bernama Min Yonggi.

Lagi. Airmata yang sejak tadi kutahan kini mendesak keluar dengan derasnya dan kemudian membasahi pipiku.

"Kau selalu bilang, cinta pertama itu adalah cinta yang terindah. Yeah, banyak orang yang sangat tertarik dengan angka pertama. Apa bedanya angka pertama, kedua, ketiga dan keempat? Kalau pada akhirnya kita harus menikah dengan cinta keempat kita, apa kita akan tetap mengggap cinta pertama yang telah menyakiti kita itu indah? 1,2,3,4 dan seterusnya itu adalah perjalanan. Pertama itu merupakan awal, kalau kau terlalu lama menangisi yang pertama kau akan tertinggal jauh, Lee. life is a journey, if you fall..get up again. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Come on, wake up!" Ucapnya, sembari tersenyum manis kearahku dan kemudian mencubit pipiku dengan gemas.

"Kajja, sudah waktunya kita kembali. Uljimaaa tuk." Lanjutnya, sembari membantuku menghapus airmataku.

"Kalau kau masih menangis seperti bayi, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini dan menyaksikan kebodohanmu dimasa depan." Ucapnya, sembari melotot kearahku.

"YACK!" Pekikku.

"Makanya cepat hapus airmatamu itu. sudah sebesar ini masih saja menangis seperti bayi ckckckckck," Ucapnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari memandanggiku.

"Aku bukan bayi!" Pekikku.

June hanya tertawa lepas setelah mendengar pekikkanku.

Dia terlihat begitu bahagia, benar-benar menyebalkan!

June, Sebenarnya bukan angka pertama yang membuat cinta pertama itu indah tapi orangnya lah yang membuatnya indah.

FIN


End file.
